<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Wine by julia12084</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831052">Strawberry Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia12084/pseuds/julia12084'>julia12084</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, its equal parts sweet and sad!!, split between two time periods!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia12084/pseuds/julia12084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aelin Galathynius decides to spend her summer before college with her friends at her family’s country estate, she never expected to fall in love with the young man who was working next door. It’s a whirlwind romance, her first love, and she never wants to let go. However, once summer ends, they’re forced to go their separate ways.</p><p>Six years and one tragedy later, Aelin finds herself back in the place where she fell in love for the first time.</p><p>And the man who had broken her heart all those years ago just happened to be back as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien &amp; Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Six Years Ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ever since she was a child, Aelin Galathynius had loved summer.</p><p>Although her home, Terrasen, was known for their beautiful yet brutal winters, their summers held just as much splendor. The air grew warm, but not too hot. Just enough to work up a bit of a sweat, for their lakes and rivers to provide a refreshing and brisk cool-down.</p><p>So many of Aelin’s fondest childhood memories were from her summers, when school was out and she had nothing but time to spend with her family and friends. Through most of her childhood, Aelin would spend her summers at her family’s country estate. It was a charming home on a sprawling plot of land planted right on the edge of the Oakwald. For the most part, it was quiet and isolated, a stark difference from the hustle and bustle of the city life Aelin had grown up in.</p><p>Her parents would take her and her cousin, Aedion, to that plot of land for a few months every year. Her grand-uncle, Orlon, would join them. Even when she had been a child, Aelin knew her parents and uncle led stressful lives, running the multi-million dollar corporation that bore their name. The retreat was just as much for them as it had been for Aelin. </p><p>When she was a child, she would spend her days running through the wide, empty fields, chasing Aedion who allowed her to catch him from time to time. They would climb trees, splash in the brooks, search for woodland animals. Aelin had loved every moment of it.</p><p>Yet, at some point during her adolescence, they had stopped making the trips. Aelin was busy during her highschool years, maintaining her grades, taking as many AP classes as the school would allow her, balancing sports, student government, a job, and time with her family. Even during the summers when school let out, she had been too swamped to make the trip. Throughout her four years of highschool, that summer home had become nothing more than a fond memory. </p><p>Next thing she knew, Aelin had gotten her acceptance into the most prestigious college in Terrasen, Orynth University. She planned on following her parents’ footsteps, learning business so that one day, the company would be safe in her hands. </p><p>Graduation passed by in a blink and, the next thing she knew, Aelin was faced with a completely free summer. </p><p>It didn’t take long to gather her friends, to plan one last get-together before college forced its way into their lives. Aelin had been thinking about it for a while, actually, formulating her plan. When her parents asked her what she wanted as a graduation gift, Aelin didn’t say money or a vacation. Instead, she asked for one, simple, thing.</p><p>To spend her summer with her friends at her family’s country estate. </p><p>Although her parents were a bit apprehensive at first, they eventually relented. Aelin was eighteen afterall, and would be living on her own soon enough. It also relieved them to know that Aedion, who was two years her senior, would be there as well. Not that Aelin needed watching over, but she knew that it would make her family feel better about the whole thing. </p><p>In the days following graduation, Aelin packed her bags for the summer. She had a lot of shit, but she was a high maintenance woman. Aelin liked her clothes, her beauty products, her bikinis that had been sitting neglected in the cooler months. </p><p>They eventually needed two cars to get everyone and their supplies to the estate. Aedion drove him and Aelin’s best friend, Lysandra while Aelin took her car with her old family friend, Elide. </p><p>Gods, this summer would be fun. Aelin had her closest friends with her, would have one last summer without responsibility. They could goof off, drink cheap booze, be loud and silly. Aelin could already feel her heart welling with joy and love as they left the busy city behind, driving out to the more remote parts of Terrasen, almost untouched by industry.</p><p>Aelin felt her grin grow impossibly wide as the gates to the Galathynius estate came into view. </p><p>It was a sprawling piece of territory that had been in her family for generations. Galathynius was an old name, as old as Terrasen itself. So many of her ancestors had spent time on this soil and, for that reason, Aelin treasured it.</p><p>There was a twisting gravel driveway that led from the gates up to the house. The home was beautiful, had been remodeled many times over the years. It managed to be clean and modern while still keeping some of its quaint, country charm. Wide windows, a white porch that wrapped around the exterior, and garden with bright Kingsflames blooming in the late afternoon sun. By the home was a towering, twisting oak that she and Aedion had climbed countless times in their youths. Aelin’s parents had to threaten her with no desert to get her to climb down on a few occasions. </p><p>The land under the name stretched back into the Oakwald, but they had left that part untouched. The house sat on a wide, well-manicured plot of soft grass. Plenty of room for running and playing when she was younger. Now, it provided some much appreciated privacy.</p><p>The actual home was just as grandiose as the land it sat on. Two stories, an industrial sized kitchen, six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a wine cellar, bonus room, a beautiful dining room and a cozy den. Aelin knew each nook and cranny of the massive home like the back of her hand. It was just as much her home as the one in the city where she spent most of her time. </p><p>They all stashed their belongings in their respective rooms. Aelin had been staying in the same one since she could remember. It was a bit smaller than the one back at home, but it was her sanctuary. Queen sized bed with a fluffy white comforter, a window seat where she liked to curl up and read in the evening, a bookshelf that stretched over an entire wall, and her own bathroom with a beautiful claw-foot tub. She especially loved her room because she had a spectacular view of the Staghorns from her window.</p><p>Aedion, Elide, and Lysandra slid back into the car to head to the grocery store and pick up provisions. (Mostly terrible snack foods and booze). Aelin stayed behind. She had promised her parents she would do a walk-through of the property and make sure everything was still in good shape. Aelin didn’t mind the solitude, allowing the peaceful silence to seep the stress and tension from her body. </p><p>She combed over the house first. Everything was perfect, not a single picture frame out of position, as if it had frozen in time since they had been there last. Once she went through the house, she wandered the property.</p><p>The air smelled so much purer, so much cleaner out in the country. The scent of pine from the Oakwald and snow from the Staghorns was a beautiful combination, one that Aelin couldn’t help but breathe in deeply. Everything was as familiar as her own bones, from the treeline to each blade of well-kept grass.</p><p>Well, almost everything.</p><p>Save for the fence that now stood between her property line and the neighbors.</p><p>Aelin’s brows furrowed as she looked at it. The same old man had lived next door for as long as she could remember. He was a kind, grandfatherly figure who tended the land with his wife. He often would bring over fresh eggs and milk when he had an abundance. This fence hadn’t stood the last time she was here.</p><p>Aelin took a step closer, squinting at the rough edges. It seemed to be hand-made, a bit uneven but that added to its charm. A quick glance at the wood told Aelin that the fence hadn’t stood for long. It was still so fresh, no moss or lichens growing upon it, nor rust in the nails. It was rough enough to give wandering hands splinters, not yet worn smooth by the weather.</p><p>Aelin’s ears perked at the sound of banging from the distance, sounding like it was along this new fence. Curious despite herself, Aelin set off towards the noise. Perhaps her old neighbor had needed a new project for the summer. She would probably be able to convince Aedion to help him with some of the heavy lifting.</p><p>As she strode onward, the sound grew louder. She could also hear tinny music, undoubtedly coming from an old radio. </p><p>Eventually, a figure came into view about halfway down the property line. The fence hadn’t been built past that point yet. </p><p>It didn’t take long to figure out that, despite his silver hair, it wasn’t her neighbor. Rather, a young man laid back on the fresh grass, building the fence by hand. If she had to guess, he was likely a handful of years older than she. Although he didn’t stand, his long legs pointed to him being tall. He had skin turned brown by the sun, making his silver hair even more striking. A flash of it showed on his abdomen where his ratty, slightly sweaty, shirt had risen up. She noted tattoos twisting on his left arm in the Old Language. </p><p>Aelin slowed to a stop a respectful, but not too respectful, distance away. The young man was too absorbed in his work to notice her at first. She frowned at the section of fence he was working on.</p><p>“It’s crooked, you know.”</p><p>He angled his neck, a flash of green eyes meeting hers through the gap in the fence. He slid out from under the post, wiping his sweaty brow before rising. Aelin had been right, he was tall.</p><p>She didn’t miss how his eyes scanned over her. She was used to it. Aelin knew she was a pretty girl and knew how men reacted to pretty girls. His gaze, at least, managed to remain respectful.</p><p>“It’s meant to be a bit crooked,” the man said. His voice was deep and melodic, laced with an accent that Aelin instantly recognized from Doranelle, a kingdom across the sea. </p><p>“Is it really? Or are you just too embarrassed to admit to your mediocre fence-building skills?”</p><p>The corner of his mouth quirked up. “Are you an expert in building fences?”</p><p>Aelin shrugged. “Not yet, but I’m sure I could figure it out.”</p><p>He smiled fully now, flashing straight, white teeth. There was something in his eyes that seemed to say, <em> I’m sure you would. </em></p><p>Aelin stared at him a moment longer, taking in his strong jaw, the set of his mouth. He was rather handsome, if she cared for such a thing. </p><p>Who was she kidding? She absolutely cared for such a thing.</p><p>“You wouldn’t happen to be a long-lost grandson of Mr. Allsbrook, would you?” Aelin asked, sending a pointed look to the land on the other side of the fence. She had met Mr. Allsbrook’s grandson, Ren, on a few occasions. The man before her surely wasn’t the gangly, dark-haired boy she had met all those summers ago.</p><p>The man scratched back on his head. “Uh, no. My aunt bought the land from Mr. Allsbrook earlier this year. He was getting too old to maintain it. He moved somewhere smaller and quiet with his wife.”</p><p>“Oh. I see. So you would be…?”</p><p>“Rowan,” he said, jutting out his hand towards her. </p><p>“Rowan…” Aelin repeated slowly, testing the name on her tongue. She didn’t know why, but it fit. She took his hand and shook it firmly. “Nice to meet you. I’m Aelin.”</p><p>“A Galathynius by chance?”</p><p>“You saw the giant, ostentatious plaque?”</p><p>“Impossible to miss.”</p><p>Aelin couldn’t help but laugh and nod. “Yes, I am a Galathynius. I'm spending the summer here with some of my friends. What brings you so far out from civilization?”</p><p>“My aunt hired me and my friends to get the property ready,” Rowan explained. “She just built a new house and she wants us to do all the heavy lifting. Furniture, painting, lawn care… we’ll be here all summer too.”</p><p>Aelin’s brows flickered up. “Well, I suppose we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, then.”</p><p>The smile that curled on to Rowan’s lips caused a fluttering in her belly. “Yes. I suppose we will.”</p><p>For a few moments, neither of them said anything, simply staring the other down. Aelin knew she didn’t want to be the first one to say goodbye and she would guess his sentiments were similar. </p><p>But before either of them could crack, there was a shout from behind Rowan’s shoulder. </p><p>“Whitethorn!” a deep, male voice barked irritably. Just the sound seemed to sour Rowan’s mood. “What the fuck are you doing? The fence isn’t going to build itself!”</p><p>“Seriously!” another man added. “What could be so interesting…?”</p><p>The second man faded to silence as Rowan stepped to the side and turned, allowing the two strangers to see who, exactly, had been holding his attention. </p><p>Aelin assumed these were Rowan’s friends that were working the summer with him. They were about his age, both tall and good-looking. One was a man with deep, bronze skin and curly golden hair. Beautiful was the only way to describe him. The other might have been easier on the eyes if he wasn’t scowling so deeply. His eyes were a brown so dark they were nearly black, straight, onyx hair falling past his shoulders. </p><p>“Oh,” the beautiful one said simply upon meeting Aelin’s eyes. “You found a girl!” </p><p>Rowan seemed unamused, but managed to keep it cordial. “This is Aelin. She’s spending the summer on the property next door.”</p><p>Aelin reached out towards the blonde man first. “Hey. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too,” he said with a charming smile. “I’m Fenrys, this is Lorcan.”</p><p>The other man, Lorcan, simply dipped his chin in greeting. Fine. Aelin would take that.</p><p>“I must say,” Aelin said breathily. “This summer keeps getting better and better. I didn’t expect to have so much eye-candy so close.”</p><p>Fenrys preened at her compliment while Lorcan’s scowl simply deepened. Rowan seemed amused, recognizing what she said for what it was. The first move in a game she intended to play with him, if he wanted.</p><p>Aelin’s phone buzzed in her back pocket, a text from Aedion ordering her back to the house to help unload the groceries. She sent something rude back, ensuring he knew how displeased she was at being bossed around.</p><p>“Well, I have to head back,” Aelin announced, sliding her phone back into her pocket. “But, I’ll be seeing you three around soon.”</p><p>“I look forward to it,” Fenrys was quick to assure. Lorcan didn’t seem to care either way, but Rowan gave her a small, earnest smile.</p><p>“I’ll see you around, Aelin.”</p><p>When Aelin walked back towards the house, her cheeks were flushed brightly beneath the warm, setting sun. </p><p>For some reason, she knew this summer would be special.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sight of her family’s country home used to spark a child-like, giddy joy through Aelin. She used to wiggle in her seat in excitement to get out, to run wildly across the fields, to be loud and not worry about bothering neighbors.</p><p>Aelin was searching herself for even a spark of that old feeling, but all she could find deep within was sorrow and cobwebs. </p><p>She watched the familiar landscape from the backseat of Aedion’s car as he drove them. She let Lysandra take the front, content to sit beside Fleetfoot, her dog, and help keep the hound calm during the journey.</p><p>Said dog was currently sticking her head out the window, butt wiggling as her tail shook. At least Fleetfoot was excited. The wide-open land would be good for her; put those long legs to use running as fast as her little heart desired. </p><p>Aelin knew her family and friends hoped the calming isolation and nature of the country estate would be good for her too.</p><p>Aelin wasn’t sure if anything could help her at this point.</p><p>Nothing had been able to soothe the throbbing pain in her heart, no matter how hard she or anyone else tried. </p><p>Aelin’s hand reached up and clutched the ring that hung from a thin, silver chain around her neck. Ten months ago, that ring had sat proudly on her finger. Now… it served as a reminder as the man who had given it to her a little over a year ago.</p><p>Aelin couldn’t help but think that Sam would have loved coming out here. The quiet, the peace. She could imagine him running around with Fleetfoot, playing fetch, enjoying the warm sun, his beautiful, boyish grin making his dimples flash.</p><p>But Sam was gone.</p><p>No. Not gone. Dead.</p><p>Sam had died ten months ago, and had shattered her heart into a million pieces. </p><p>It had been so sudden and unexpected. Sam had always been happy and healthy, and one day, while Aelin was at work, she got a call from the hospital. Sam had suffered a stroke and had died almost instantly. </p><p>Sam had grown up in the system, never knowing his true parents. There had been no way of knowing his family’s medical history. Maybe then they would have known he was at risk. </p><p>It didn’t matter now anyway.</p><p>He had proposed about a year ago. They had only been engaged for a few months before he was gone. Just like that. </p><p>It wasn’t fair. </p><p>But, Aelin had learned, fairness didn’t mean shit in life.</p><p>She began to recognize the landscape around her. Despite the years, the country remained more or less the same. As did the ornate gates to her family’s estate.</p><p>Aelin’s breath caught in her throat as they drove onto the property. It had been six years since she had last been here. It felt like a lifetime ago. </p><p>“I missed this place,” Aedion breathed loudly, forcing as much cheer into his voice as he could. Aelin resisted the urge to roll her eyes at it. She did appreciate that they cared for her, but sometimes it could drive her insane.</p><p>“It’s been, what, six years?” Lysandra asked. “That last summer before college. Gods, we had fun.”</p><p>“We did,” Aelin agreed, trying her best to muster up a smile. </p><p>They were right, in a way. They did have a lot of fun that summer, made so many memories… some that still made Aelin’s heart pang. It had been the perfect summer, all the way up until the end.</p><p>And then it also ended in heartbreak.</p><p>But… that was so long ago, it was only a distant memory.</p><p>Well, now that she was back to the estate, maybe a not-so distant memory.</p><p>Aedion pulled the car up to the front of the house, Elide parking her car right next to them. They staggered out of their vehicles, grateful to stretch their legs for a bit. Fleetfoot darted right towards the flowerbeds that surrounded the porch, sniffing them for a moment before relieving herself.</p><p>Aelin simply shook her head at the hound. Out of all the places to take a piss, it had to be right there. </p><p>They grabbed their shit out of the back of their cars. Aelin gave a quick whistle and Fleetfoot trotted over to her side, following her up the porch and through the front door that Aedion had just opened. </p><p>Aelin didn’t bother to study the common rooms much. They hadn’t changed since the first time she had visited the estate. Her feet carried her instantly up the stairs towards her own room, Fleetfoot following faithfully at her heels. </p><p>Aelin turned the knob and stepped into her room. Although the familiarity of the first floor hadn’t bothered her, that of her own bedroom hit her like a slap to the face. She froze after a single step through the threshold, eyes taking in every nook and cranny of the room.</p><p>It could have been taken straight out of her memory from six years ago. Pristine, untouched. The room of a more innocent, far happier, eighteen year old Aelin. Now, at twenty-four, she felt a sort of distance from the room, as if she were just a spectator looking at a display in a museum.</p><p>Even if she had wanted to, Aelin couldn’t have stopped the onslaught of memories that rushed to her. A flash of green eyes, silver hair, a deep laugh, hands rough from working. She had spent countless hours with him holed up in her room, fighting for any sort of privacy they could get. </p><p>Aelin swallowed hard and stepped deeper into the room, kicking the door shut behind her. Fleetfoot sniffed around, making herself familiar. Aelin tossed the dog’s bed into a corner that got the best sunlight, knowing the dog loved to sunbathe as she napped. She threw her own bags onto the bed and sighed heavily.</p><p>Aelin slowly wandered around the edges of the room, making sure everything was still in good shape. Nothing appeared to be wrong, just maybe a bit dated. </p><p>She stopped before her bookshelf, eyes trailing over the stacks of books and knickknacks. Many of the books were her childhood favorites, others quick reads she indulged in to pass the time. There were other tokens of her childhood summers: a river-smooth rock that she had painted sloppily, pressed wildflowers in a frame, a poorly whittled stag that Aedion had given her. Each one was a memory.</p><p>Aelin’s gaze snagged on a polaroid propped up proudly against a book, inhaling sharply as she took its contents in. She reached out slowly, taking it softly into her hands, as if it might shatter and fade away into nothing.</p><p>The photo had been taken six years ago during the fateful summer. In it, Aelin was smiling broadly, her cheeks flushed from either joy or the sun. Most like a mixture of both. She remembered spending that day out on the lake, swimming and lounging on the dock. The reason for her joy had her wrapped up in his arms, looking down at her with a grin of his own. In the blank, white space under the photo, he was written in his messy scrawl, <em> Summer ‘14. </em></p><p>Despite herself, Aelin reached out and traced the shape of his profile. </p><p>Rowan Whitethorn. </p><p>The first man she had ever loved. Not that she had told him that, but it was true. </p><p>He had been working on the property next door that summer. They spent a lot of time together, their relationship became closer. Aelin hadn’t meant to fall in love with him, but she had anyway. Which meant it had hurt even more when he had to leave.</p><p>Rowan had been in college over the sea in Doranelle, Aelin had just been accepted to a school in Terrasen. When summer ended, they had been forced to go their separate ways, deciding it was better to end the relationship. They had attempted to stay in contact for a bit, but it didn’t last longer than a couple letters, a postcard, and a long phone call. Even if they hadn’t meant to, they faded away from one another, became memories. </p><p>Every once in a while, Aelin caught herself wondering what he was up to, how he was doing. Yet… she had never reached out. At first, it was because of fear. Later, after she had fallen in love with Sam, because it didn’t feel right. </p><p>Aelin replaced the photo and shook herself. It would do no good reminiscing on old heartbreaks while her heart still hadn’t healed from her most recent.</p><p>She turned and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror of her vanity. It was a stark difference from the girl Aelin had been in that photo. At first glance, not much had changed. Aelin was still beautiful, her face perhaps just slimmed a bit more. She still had those bright Ashryver eyes that she took such pride in, beautiful skin that would become even more dusted in freckles as the summer went on. On the surface, the biggest difference was her hair. It had been stretching down the length of her back six years ago, but in recent years, Aelin had elected to cut it short. Now, it brushed just past her chin.</p><p>Maybe no one else would have noticed the biggest difference. </p><p>Aelin had lost the light in her eyes.</p><p>She had suffered through much in such a short amount of time. Two years ago, she had lost both of her parents in a car crash. She had taken over the business, struggling to make the shift while dealing with her own grief. Then, as soon as things were looking up, she had lost Sam.</p><p>Instead of dealing with her grief and sorrow, Aelin had rather thrown herself into work, wearing herself down until she had no room to think about anything else besides meetings and figures. She spent less and less time with her friends and remaining family, working herself to the bone until she didn’t have the energy to do anything else except sleep dreamlessly. </p><p>Aedion and Lysandra had been trying to get her to take some time to herself for months. Aelin finally must have been exhausted enough to finally give in and allow them to convince her to spend the summer in the quiet country. </p><p>Maybe she just needed some real time to grieve. Maybe this would give her the closure she needed. </p><p>Aelin released a heavy sigh, tucking the ring that hung from her neck into her shirt. Her friends, despite their good intentions, would often look to it and their faces would tighten, trying to contain their pity. It was better to keep it out of view to spare both them and herself. </p><p>Aelin opened her bag, quickly fishing out one of Fleetfoot’s toys and holding it up for her to see.</p><p>“You want to stretch your legs, girl?”</p><p>Fleetfoot’s entire body shook with her excitement. The sight at least put a smile on Aelin’s lips. </p><p>The dog followed her back down the stairs. Aedion, Lysandra, and Elide were just headed out again to get groceries and booze to sustain them. Aelin said she would text them if she needed anything, insisting that she needed to help Fleetfoot release some pent-up energy.</p><p>Aedion looked wary about leaving her alone, but a withering glare from Aelin sent him on his way with profuse apologies. </p><p>The late afternoon air was warm, and the setting sun felt heavenly on Aelin’s face. She led Fleetfoot towards the property line where she would have the most room to run and chase her toy to her heart’s desire. Eventually, the slightly crooked fence came into view and Aelin was hit with a wave of nostalgia. </p><p>Her dog was content to sniff around as Aelin looked at the fence, running her fingers over the wood that had been smoothed by the elements over time. It was still sturdy and would likely stand for years to come. She walked leisurely along the length of it until she reached a familiar point. The place she had met Rowan for the first time. </p><p>Aelin squatted down, looking at one of the posts, a tiny, sad smile curling onto her lips. She reached out, running the tips of her fingers over the messy carving. Rowan had scratched their initials in there when he had finished the fence. Aelin had loved it then.</p><p>She straightened and turned towards Fleetfoot, holding the toy high. “You ready?”</p><p>Fleetfoot yapped her agreement. </p><p>Aelin drew her arm back and launched the toy as far as it would go. Fleetfoot didn’t hesitate before tearing after it. </p><p>Aelin smiled at her dog and perched herself on the fence. Fleetfoot was nothing more than a streak of gold fur as she grabbed the toy and eagerly brought it back to her, ready to run once again. </p><p>This process repeated a few more times, the toy becoming more and more slobbery each round. Aelin didn’t mind. She liked seeing Fleetfoot have fun. She tossed the toy again. Gods, did this dog love fetch.</p><p>Aelin took a long, deep breath and let her eyes flutter shut, relishing the quiet, the warm day. It truly was a peaceful place, where the air was cleaner and fresher, and it always smelled of pine and snow. The scent of Terrasen and of-</p><p>“Aelin?”</p><p>Her eyes flew open at the utterance of her name from behind her. She leapt from the fence and turned swiftly, at first thinking it was Aedion, ready to scold him for sneaking up on her. Yet, the fury flushed from her body as she recognized who had spoken. It most definitely wasn’t Aedion.</p><p>It was a ghost.</p><p>Aelin blinked rapidly, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. But, the image didn’t fade away. He was really here.</p><p>She never would have expected to see his silver hair, broad frame, and green eyes again. But it seemed fate had other ideas for her. </p><p>“Rowan?”</p><p>The question was useless, it was obviously Rowan Whitethorn standing on the other side of the fence they had worked on together. He looked more or less the same, only filled out more. Stronger, maybe handsomer in his maturity. </p><p>Neither of them said anything for a few moments, the weight of six years of silence hanging between them. What could one even say after all that?</p><p>Aelin went with a pathetic, “Hi.”</p><p>Rowan managed a wry smile. “Hey.” He blinked, studying her. “You cut your hair.”</p><p>Aelin’s fingers darted up to the short ends of her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. She nodded. “Yeah. I- I cut it a while ago, actually.”</p><p>“Oh. It, uh… it looks good.”</p><p>She offered a quick, tense smile as a thank you.</p><p>The air was ripe with tension and a suffocating awkwardness that practically made Aelin’s skin slither. It was uncomfortable as hell. Strange how much had changed within a few years. She had once whispered every secret she held in her heart to Rowan and now… he was essentially a stranger once more. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Aelin asked, hoping to sound more casual than accusatory. </p><p>Rowan slid a hand into the pocket of his jeans, the other scratching the back of his neck. “My aunt passed a few months ago. She left me the property. I just wanted to look it over, make sure everything is in good shape, decide if I want to keep or sell it.”</p><p>“Oh. I see. I’m sorry about your aunt.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Thanks. We were never really close, but thanks.” He looked up from the grass and met her eyes once more. “What are you doing back?”</p><p>Aelin’s heart throbbed as she thought about Sam, about crying over his grave and drowning her sorrows in booze. She hoped her eyes hadn’t betrayed her, nodding her head in the direction of the house. “Just… spending the summer with my friends. Same gang as last time.”</p><p>Rowan loosed a tiny laugh. “Same for me.”</p><p>Aelin’s brows furrowed. “You mean-?”</p><p>“You must be joking! Is that Aelin Galathynius?”</p><p>The voice sounded from behind Rowan. He barely had a chance to turn, allowing Aelin only the barest of glimpses of a flash of golden hair. A man practically hurtled over the fence and crashed into Aelin, drawing her deeply into his embrace. It took Aelin a few moments to recognize who had greeted her.</p><p>“Fenrys!” Aelin laughed in disbelief, hugging him right back. They had become good friends that summer six years ago and did manage to keep in contact since then. Nothing excessive, just following each other on social media, catching up over text here and there.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” asked Fenrys breathlessly, pulling back and to look at her. He hadn’t changed much in the years, maybe just managing to become even more beautiful. His brown skin was still flawless and luminous, dark eyes filled with joy. </p><p>“I’m staying here for the summer. Everyone’s here again.”</p><p>“That’s amazing! What are the chances?”</p><p>Miniscule. To the point where it shouldn’t have been possible, but it seemed the gods were enjoying her torment. It was supposed to be a peaceful summer, but Rowan’s presence certainly complicated things.</p><p>Aelin noticed another figure approaching over Fenrys’ shoulder. It didn’t take long to place that dark, scowling face.</p><p>“Salvaterre!” Aelin greeted, detangling herself from Fenrys. “Did you manage to get even grumpier? That shouldn’t be medically possible.”</p><p>Lorcan didn’t smile. He rarely did. Yet, his lips managed to soften as he inclined his head. “Galathynius.”</p><p>She and Lorcan weren’t truly friends. He had hated her vehemently when they had first met, but they had worked their way to a sort of strange respect based on hurling insults at one another and never breaking. They both realized the other could take it. </p><p>Fleetfoot, it would seem, grew jealous of the amount of attention Aelin was giving to the males, barking impatiently. </p><p>“New friend?” Fenrys asked, bending down to scratch the dog behind her ears. </p><p>Aelin nodded. “My fian-” She choked on the word <em> fiancé, </em>swallowing hard to banish the lump that had made its home in her throat. “My friend bought her for me.”</p><p>She felt eyes on her, looking up and finding Rowan staring at her questioningly. She looked away quickly. He had once been able to discern her feelings just by looking in her eyes. She wasn’t sure if he still held that ability, but she didn’t want to find out. Six years of separation and silence ensured he was no longer privy to her innermost thoughts. </p><p>“Well, I should probably head back, they should all be home soon and Elide promised to cook,” Aelin announced. </p><p>“Elide?” Lorcan repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. “She still make that vodka sauce?”</p><p>“Only when I beg her.”</p><p>Lorcan had liked Elide the most out of all of them back then. She was the only one who could actually get him to smile. </p><p>“Well… it was great to see you all again,” Aelin said with a grin that only faltered slightly when she locked eyes with Rowan. It wasn’t easy to look at him. It was… confusing to say the least. “I guess I’ll be seeing you boys around.” </p><p>“See ya soon, Ace,” Fenrys said, messing her hair. He climbed back over the fence just as Lorcan nodded his farewell, following Fenrys back towards the house. Rowan lingered a heartbeat, eyes intent upon hers.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat, the thousand unsaid things filling the silence. She didn’t miss how his eyes darted down towards that little carving in the post, the same one she looked at earlier. He must have noticed that she had been sitting right by it as she played with Fleetfoot, but he didn’t mention it. What was there to say?</p><p>“I’ll…” he said slowly. “I’ll see you around, Aelin.”</p><p>Aelin nodded. “See you around.”</p><p>Rowan gave another tight-lipped smile before he turned and followed his friends. She watched him for a bit longer than was really necessary before she swooped down and grabbed Fleetfoot’s toy. The dog followed faithfully by her legs as she walked back towards the house, the setting sun casting long shadows on the manicured lawn. </p><p>Seeing Rowan had thrown her for a loop. Her mind was whirling, her feelings conflicted. This summer was supposed to be a break, to not have to think about anything.</p><p>But now it was clear that this summer wouldn’t be like anything she ever expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Six Years Ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aelin tried to tame the extra pep that had found its way into her step after her meeting with the boys as she made the journey back towards the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all easy on the eyes, but there had been something about Rowan that had… intrigued her. She hadn’t been planning on any kind of flirtations and yet… the opportunity had presented itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin smiled to herself as she thought about his imposing height, broad shoulders and striking green eyes. Handsome. Very handsome indeed. She knew he was a bit older than any boy she had ever dated, certainly seemed harder than the boyish softness of Dorian, her last boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin reached the front just as Aedion popped the trunk, Elide and Lysandra already grabbing handfuls of groceries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you decided to finally show up,” Aedion griped, hauling a ridiculous number of bags in his arms. Probably to try to impress Lysandra, not that she noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Aelin bit out, narrowing her eyes at her cousin and pointing between his eyes. “And don’t tell me what to fucking do again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion scowled, but didn’t say anything back, turning and bringing his load up the porch stairs. Aelin grabbed her share of bags, hearing the clinks of what was probably booze that her cousin had bought for them all. It was heavy as hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lugged it into the kitchen, placing it on the counter where Lysandra was organizing everything. Her friend sent her a quick smile before pausing, narrowing her eyes at her expression. Lysandra could always read her far too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re blushing,” Lysandra commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re blushing right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin glowered and ducked her head down. Damn her body for betraying her like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandra nudged her hip with her own. “So? Who’s got you blushing like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin’s brows rose as Elide slipped up between them, looking towards Aelin expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” she began slowly. “Mister Allsbrook sold the land next door and the woman who bought it sent over her very hot, very tall nephew and two of his equally hot and tall friends to get the property ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three handsome young men you say?” Elide said with a conspirator’s grin. “One for each of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you three plotting?” Aedion demanded, dropping the rest of the groceries on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aelin found boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next door,” Aelin clarified. “Allsbrook sold the land. We have new neighbors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion’s head swung towards the neighboring land, narrowing his eyes. He had always been overbearing when it came to Aelin and boys. It drove her absolutely fucking insane and she reminded him of the fact as often as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should invite them over soon,” Aelin suggested. “Make some new friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide and Lysandra were quick to agree while Aedion grumbled something under his breath. He may be difficult about it, but those guys seemed like they would get along with her cousin. They would become best friends before they knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin helped her friends unload the groceries, putting away various snacks and drinks. Her friends chatted aimlessly about this and that, but all Aelin could think about was the silver-haired boy next door, and the next time she would see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They celebrated the start of their summer by cooking dinner together and drinking in the living room. Aedion had pulled out family photo albums and they spent the evening giggling and running through years upon years of memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin managed to clamber upstairs and collapse on to her bed. The springs were a little bit squeaky, but the booze and the long day of travel had lulled her into a deeper sleep than usual. And, by one of the gods’ wills, she woke the next morning with the mildest hangover possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin wasn’t normally a morning person, but she was nearly chipper as she headed downstairs that morning. Her companions were still slumbering, so she started on brewing some coffee. She ended up on the porch, watching the sun rise over the Staghorns as she worked her way through her mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, her groggy friends streamed out and joined her on the porch. Lysandra and Elide both seemed fine, Aedion had clearly overindulged, but at least managed to make breakfast for them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time afternoon hit, Aelin had prepared herself for the day. She would never admit that she had picked out an outfit she knew complimented her skin color and showed off her legs. She was in need of a good tan, but she would have plenty of time for that soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, she had a mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin slipped away from her friends without them noticing, not wanting to deal with Lysandra and Elide’s teasing nor Aedion’s protective bullshit. She was out the back door and under the warm afternoon sun before she knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin marched over the fresh, green grass, feet carrying her without even realizing it towards the boundary between her property and the next. She didn’t know for certain if he would be there, but he certainly had a lot of fence to finish the last time she had seen him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin followed the crooked fence, smiling softly at it. At least it had personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gut had been right, finding the man she had been looking for leaning his weight against a post and drinking some water. His green eyes met hers over the rim of his bottle, and she swore she saw them light up. Aelin smiled brightly in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come to help me?” Rowan called, wiping at his forehead. “Show off some of those fence-building skills?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to show you up,” Aelin teased, coming to a stop before him and placing her hands on her hips. She briefly took in his appearance today: his silver hair messy but in an attractive way, wearing a shit that bore the crest of the University of Doranelle. Chances were, he was a student there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want you taking my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin let out a quick laugh, taking another step closer. “I actually came to invite you and your friends over tonight. We’re having a bonfire. There’ll be burgers and booze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan’s brows flickered up. “Well, how can I refuse that offer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. You can come at about eight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” he said, before adding, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>be there, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. I’ll see you later tonight, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off her face for the entire walk back to her house. Her friends were all making lunch as she walked through the door, Aedion sending her a questioning look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell did you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having guests over tonight,” Aelin said, ignoring her cousin’s question and stealing some chips off his plate. “And we’re doing a bonfire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandra grinned, looking towards Elide. “Sounds like fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin couldn’t stop herself from thinking once more about Rowan. “It will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aelin was shell-shocked as she wandered back towards the house, Fleetfoot bounding at her heels. The hound was blissfully unaware of the emotional mess her master had become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was unsure what to think, what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, about seeing Rowan again. Never in a million years did she expect to cross paths with him once more, especially not at the place where they had met for the first time. Where she had fallen in love for the first time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This summer was supposed to be a reprieve from heartbreak, time to sort out her feelings and properly grieve for Sam. Throwing Rowan back into the mix was a cruel twist by the gods, one that she knew damn well she didn’t deserve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t even sure how she made it back to the house when she was incapable of focusing on where she was going, but eventually she was pushing through the back door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleetfoot skidded into the living room, curling up on a loveseat and resting, clearly tuckered out from playing. Aelin patted her soft head fondly before moving into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father had always loved bourbon, and they kept a few expensive bottles at the estate at all times. Even now that he was gone, it was there in his memory. Aelin was thankful for it, especially now. She needed a drink, and her friends hadn’t returned with their food and booze yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin robotically grabbed a glass and poured herself some bourbon, taking a tiny sip. She didn’t love it as her father did, found that it smarted on her tongue in a manner she didn’t find pleasant, but for now it would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had dealt with the pain in her heart Rowan had caused years ago. That was well in the past, it shouldn’t bother her anymore. And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin had finished her glass and was halfway through her second by the time her friends returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion had his arm thrown around Lysandra’s shoulders as they strolled through the doors. They had gotten married about a year before Sam had proposed. They were laughing jolily at something one of them had said, but the sound faded away as they saw Aelin standing there, noting the drink in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t miss how their faces fell, how Aedion let go of Lysandra. Aelin knew that they had been keeping their PDA to a minimum when she was around, in an attempt to spare her feelings. It was stupid. Aelin had already told them as such, but they all tended to walk on eggshells around her. She hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide frowned, placing a bag of groceries on the counter. “Is everything alright, Ace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin worked her jaw, eyes boring into the amber liquid swirling around in her glass. No, everything was not okay. But she wasn’t about to say that and put them all into a worried frenzy. Instead, Aelin just sighed and stood up straighter, hoping her face was more pleasant than she really felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rowan’s back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all blinked dumbly at her, as if they couldn’t believe what she had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rowan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whitethorn?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lysandra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Aelin clutched her glass tighter. “Him, Lorcan, and Fenrys. The same gang from all those years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion blew out a breath from his lips, casting careful, calculating glances towards Aelin. She knew he was trying to deduce her emotional state. “What are they doing back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rowan’s aunt died. She left him the property. They’re back to fix it all up, to decide whether or not they’re going to keep or sell it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few moments of heavy silence. They had all been there to witness the aftermath of Aelin’s heartbreak when Rowan had left her six years ago, and more recently, the heartbreak of losing Sam. She knew they were seeing every crack that those losses had left, wondering if she would shatter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw him?” Aedion asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin nodded solemnly, taking another sip from her glass. “Talked to him for a bit. Saw Fen and Lorcan too. They all seem good. Healthy, happy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell that they wanted to ask it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had been asked that question enough for a lifetime at this point, and they now knew better than to ask. Aelin had grown snippy when questioned in the recent weeks. She understood that they loved her and just wanted to help… she just needed space for her and her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin knocked back the rest of her drink, putting the glass in the sink. “We should invite them over for dinner,” she said, not bothering to look any of them in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea,” Elide agreed softly, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin nodded half-heartedly, dragging a hand down her face. “I think I’m going to take a bath. Let me know when dinner is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely heard their agreements and farewells as she slipped away, climbing the stairs slowly and allowing muscle memory to lead her back to her room and draw a bath. Aelin stripped out of her clothes, not even bothering to test the temperature of the water before slipping in. It was hot as hell, near scalding, but Aelin didn't mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was perfectly content to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan Whitethorn felt as though he had been hit by a truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had woken up this morning in his room in what had once been his aunt’s country home, that now belonged to him. He had only been there two days, and hadn’t expected anything surprising. He had gone around, checking the grounds, examining the house. There was plenty of work that needed to be done before it could be sold at a decent price. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had strolled outside early that afternoon to study how the fence he had built all those years ago was faring, he hadn’t expected to catch a glimpse of a golden-haired ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it hadn’t been a ghost. It had been Aelin, sitting in the exact spot where they had met for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan never thought he would have seen her again, not in a million years. He had figured that life had drawn them their separate ways. He had made peace with it, had moved on, but it seemed that the gods had their own plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>managed to get over Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. Although his heart hurt for the first year or so, he had eventually healed. Dated other women, had fallen in love, actually, and had been prepared to marry her but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he said, the gods as their own plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And although he had healed the wounds in his heart, seeing Aelin once more brought back every painful memory tenfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin had… gods, Aelin had meant so much to him when he was younger. She had been his first love, though he had never admitted it to her. He had told her things that he hadn’t told anyone else to this day. Aelin had known him inside and out and had cherished every bit. Leaving her had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving her </span>
  </em>
  <span>implied that he had ended it. It had been a mutual decision to end their summer relationship. Still, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rowan </span>
  </em>
  <span>who had to say goodbye. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rowan </span>
  </em>
  <span>who had to fly to another continent and leave her behind. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rowan </span>
  </em>
  <span>who had to watch her tear-stained face in the rearview mirror as he drove away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her presence certainly changed what he expected from this summer. He had been planning on an easy summer, just working on the property and spending time with his friends. Drinking beers, trying to work his way through the enormous pile of shit his life had become in the past few months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now… a ghost from his past was right next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would it be better to avoid her, or to try and hold some kind of casual conversation? Was it even possible to have casual conversation with her at this point? So much had happened, so much had been left unsaid…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan groaned in frustration and sprawled on his back atop his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He certainly had a lot of shit to figure out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>new chap! a bit short but i hope everyone enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Six Years Ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aelin was more excited than she cared to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a bit nervous too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she would ever confess to the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, their neighbors would be coming over to their house. Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>attractive neighbors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin had bided her time through the morning and the afternoon. She spent a few hours reading, then some time sunbathing with Elide and Lysandra in the backyard. They then started fixing up the firepit and the area surrounding it, cleaning off the chairs while Aedion went and got some firewood and more food to feed the extra mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour before the guests were set to arrive, Aelin slipped into her room to prepare. She didn’t want to seem like she was trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard, but she wanted to look good. Mostly for herself, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the appreciative glances people of the opposite sex gave her when she looked nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin left her hair down, letting the golden waves fall freely down the open-back of her light, flowy top. She slipped on a pair of her most flattering jeans and sandals. It was the perfect look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin was applying some mascara just as the sun sunk below the top of the Staghorns. They would be here any minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bounded down the stairs, going out the backdoor towards the firepit. Aedion was getting the grill started while Lysandra and Elide set up snacks and drinks. Mostly booze. That left getting the fire ready for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin had always had a knack for starting bonfires. She had studied her father or her uncle doing it in her youth and had eventually grown better at it than them. When they struggled to get the fire to grow, Aelin could manage to do it with her eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin grabbed a few, good logs before sprinkling some mulch and dried leaves at the base as kindling. She wiped her hands on her jeans before grabbing the lighter, pointing the stem towards the bottom and watching the tiny flame quickly gobble up the kindling before jumping on to the logs. She smiled as the fire grew and the warmth of the blaze began to kiss her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful there,” a male voice sounded from behind her. “Wouldn’t want that pretty hair to catch on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin turned, finding Rowan standing there. He was dressed casually in a grey t-shirt and worn jeans, silver hair nearly glowing in the light of the fire. Handsome, as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned as she stood, running her hand through the ends of her hair and quirking a brow. “You think it's pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you need me to confirm it,” Rowan said with a shrug. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you have nice hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin's grin grew. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know she had beautiful hair. But it was nice to see that he noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you again,” Aelin said earnestly, closing the distance between them and giving him a quick, casual hug. They really weren’t more than acquaintances, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have felt more awkward, but Aelin liked the feeling of Rowan’s arms around her far more than she should have. “Where are your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “They’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin glanced behind him, finding Fenrys and Lorcan coming their way. Fenrys had a case of beer resting on his shoulder, Lorcan holding a bag that looked as though it held a couple handles of hard liquor. Good gods did they have a lot of alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aedion! Lys! Ellie!” Aelin called, catching her friends’ attention. “Come meet our neighbors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends stopped what they were doing, strolling over towards where Aelin stood. They all introduced themselves, shaking hands and sharing names. Aelin lingered to the side and watched their interactions. Fenrys led the introductions, being friendly and charming. Aelin didn’t miss how Aedion took a step closer towards Lysandra. There had been some unspoken thing between the two of them for as long as Aelin could remember, but both of them were too pussy to say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin watched as Elide eyed Lorcan up and down, a curiosity in her gaze that she could hide from strangers but Aelin recognized it. She was interested. Good for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion showed the guys where they could put the stuff they had brought over. Fenrys migrated towards the grill, chatting with Aedion and Lysandra, Elide was with Lorcan, which left Aelin with Rowan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get a drink,” she announced, nodding over towards the table where they had placed the handles and coolers. “You want something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin glanced at Rowan as she grabbed a cup and filled it with ice. “So, how are you liking Terrasen? Have you been here before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time,” Rowan admitted, opening a cooler and pulling out a beer. “But it’s beautiful out here. I wish I could see more of it, but we got work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin shrugged, pouring some vodka into her cup. “For this summer, but you have your whole life ahead of you to see some more of the kingdom. Thought, I must admit, this is one of my favorite places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You live far from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live in Orynth. It’s a couple hours drive away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin mixed some lemonade in with her vodka, swirling it around a bit to get it mixed up before testing it and deeming it good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna sit?” Rowan asked, looking towards the seats they had scattered around the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved towards the chairs circling the fire, settling in next to one another, close enough that their knees bumped one another’s. Aelin knew that was a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Rowan Whitethorn…” Aelin crooned, leaning forward and propping her chin on her palm. “Tell me about yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips curled up in the corners. “What would you like to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start easy. How old are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-one. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eighteen.” Aelin raised a brow and nodded at him. “Now it’s your turn to ask a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Are you in college?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be in the fall. Orynth University. Plan on studying business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to carry on your family’s legacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin quirked a playful brow. “You’ve been researching me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan gave an easy laugh, leaning back in his seat. “I had to learn what warranted that fancy plaque on the property.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is fancy, isn’t it? What about you? You in school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pre-law at the University of Doranelle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a really great school,” Aelin commented, taking another sip of her drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nibbled on the inside of her bottom lip as she observed Rowan. He was unfairly handsome in the firelight, making his silver hair practically glow. His green eyes were locked on hers, staring at one another as if they were the only people out there. Aelin had tuned out the voices of the others around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked only with one another, ignoring the others around them. Aelin was totally enraptured in their conversation, finding herself leaning closer to Rowan just as he moved closer to her. She learned about his home in Doranelle, how he liked his studies. Aelin told him about all the summers she had spent at the estate. It was easy and natural and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The food was finished too fast for Aelin’s liking, interrupting their conversation and bringing in a migration of the others into what had previously been a space shared by just Aelin and Rowan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of the fact that Aelin was sour about losing time alone with Rowan, she had just as much fun with the others. It was truly incredible how fast they managed to meld together, how easily the personalities of the boys blended together with those of Aelin’s friends. She quickly learned that Fenrys was hilarious and lived to make others laugh. Lorcan was quiet and broody, but apparently that was the usual, and the towering man took jokes about it well. Rowan had a quick and quiet humor that you had to be listening to catch. Luckily for Aelin, her new companion whispered witty remarks in her ear throughout the night at the expense of all the others around them. They were quick to play coy when one of their friends asked what on earth they were laughing about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think is going to win?” Rowan murmured quietly to Aelin, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. She suppressed her shiver and looked towards where Aedion and Fenrys were preparing to have a shotgunning contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent question. I don’t know Fenrys well enough to vouch on his drinking ability,” Aelin observed, taking a sip of her own drink. She was a few in and was giving her a warm and pleasant buzz, one that made her ever so slightly bolder and banished as inhibitions about leaning closer to Rowan. “But Aedion drinks like no one else I’ve ever seen. Us northerners can hold our booze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. But Fenrys is reigning champion back in Doranelle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose it will be a good match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin barely heard Fenrys and Aedion trash-talking one another, focusing on Rowan and the tiny smile he was giving her. Their faces were too close together to be casual, and Aelin could have sworn his eyes flickered down to her lips, but the moment was shattered by Aedion’s slurring voice calling the small crowd to attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandra counted down for them, and then it began. Truly, both Fenrys and Aedion displayed incredible skills in drinking, barely spilling a single drop of the cheap beer. They all cheered the two boys on, waiting to see who came out on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to tell which boy crushed their can in their fist first. Both Aedion and Fenrys insisted it was themselves, but no one else could give them a solid answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say that was impressive,” Rowan said, nodding appreciatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truly amazing performances by both of the athletes,” Aelin added sarcastically, earning a quick laugh from Rowan. She ducked her face down, trying to hide how pleased she was at the fact, before gulping down the rest of her drink and standing abruptly. “I want s’mores. You want one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really a sweets person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin blinked. “You’re joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan at least had the decency to look apologetic. “I’m afraid not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s just unacceptable.” Aelin planted her hands on her hips. “I think you just need to try one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>made. It might change your entire world view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan raised a silver brow. “You sound mighty confident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. So. Will you try one? For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin knew instantly that she had him. Rowan tried to sigh and make a big deal about it, but she wasn’t easily fooled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For me </span>
  </em>
  <span>had never once not gotten her what she wanted, and tonight was no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin had a triumphant grin on her face and she turned and grabbed the supplies needed to make the s’mores. She moved a bit quicker than she normally would have, wanting to ensure no one would nab her spot beside Rowan. Her arms were full of supplies once she plopped back down in her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, there’s an art to this,” Aelin explained seriously, skewering a fluffy marshmallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what would that be?” Rowan asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the tops of his thighs, looking up at her with a sweet little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta set it on fire, burn the outside a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought no one wants to burn food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s exceptions to everything. Now, unwrap these for me, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan took the packs of graham crackers and chocolates and dutifully began opening them while Aelin tended to the marshmallows. The warmth of the fire kissed her cheeks pleasantly as she watched the outside of the treat slowly turn brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open a couple of extra chocolates,” Aelin directed. “I like mine extra chocolatey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marshmallow started to burn, but Aelin wasn’t fazed, simply blowing it out to reveal a perfectly roasted marshmallow. Rowan handed her the graham crackers and chocolates without her even having to ask, holding them out and allowing Aelin to arrange the treat. She took it easy on the chocolate, wanting the first one to be Rowan’s. She squished the gooey marshmallow between the crackers, already knowing it was a good one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is for you,” Aelin insisted when he tried to hold it out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan eyed the s’more carefully before looking at her in a way that seemed to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This will rot your teeth out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regardless, he took a small, tentative bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin waited patiently as he chewed with furrowed brows. After what felt like an eternity, he finally swallowed and looked to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Aelin asked, quirking a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not bad?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aelin repeated incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan leaned back with a laugh, sucking some melted marshmallow off his thumb. “Alright. It’s actually pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but feel smug. “I knew it would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin got started on another marshmallow while Rowan munched on his own s’more. While she waited for it to roast, she turned towards the man at her side, finding a small glob of melted marshmallow had smeared on the corner of his mouth. Aelin smiled at the sight, leading Rowan to look at her in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Aelin assured him. “It’s just that you got…” She didn’t bother explaining the rest of the way, simply reaching out and brushing away the mess with her thumb, trying to ignore how her heart raced when she skimmed over his bottom lip. “There. All better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan grinned. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin turned her head away, looking back at the fire to hide her blush. “Any time, Rowan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night passed by with plenty of laughs and stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan normally didn’t like hanging around with people he didn’t really know, and yet tonight had been different. His friends had melded well with their neighbors. It had been a pleasant surprise to learn that there were others their age so close by for the summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially someone who looked like Aelin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan spent nearly the entire night talking with the fiery girl, instantly being pulled into her trance. She was amazing. Beautiful and witty and smart… unlike anyone he had ever met. He thoroughly enjoyed getting to know her tonight, laughing about the others’ antics, watched as Fenrys flirted with both Aedion and Lysandra, succeeding in making both of them green with jealousy throughout the evening. He didn’t want the bonfire to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, eventually it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan and his friends helped their neighbors clean up and put away any leftovers. Once they were satisfied that the fire was out and there was no trash left behind, it was time for Rowan and his companions to head back over to their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan hugged Aelin goodbye, his nose filling with the flowery scent of her perfume mixed with the sweet smoke of the fire. She offered him a pretty smile and a promise that they would be seeing one another again soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t come soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rowan’s got a girlfriend,” Fenrys crooned as they made their way in the dark across the wide, empty field towards Maeve’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rowan’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fenrys practically sang, throwing his arms over Rowan’s shoulders. The silver-haired man scowled and shoved his friend off. Fenrys was unbothered, simply laughing to himself as he staggered over the well-manicured grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wasted, Fen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasted or not, he’s got a point,” Lorcan said simply. “You spent the whole night talking with that girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can’t blame you,” Fenrys added. “She’s hot. As fuck. I’ll never forgive you for meeting her first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan’s scowl simply deepened at his friends’ teasing. Mostly because it was true. He did like Aelin, and she was beautiful. He hadn’t gone into the summer expecting to find any sort of fling and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would see where the season took him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elide had been the one to go across their properties and invite their neighbors to dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Referring to them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>their neighbors </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt almost too casual. They had once been close friends, had spent time together every day, enjoying the bright summer sun. But, that was six years ago. Aelin wasn’t quite sure what that made them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin wasn’t sure what to expect this coming evening. Six years had passed since they had all spent time together as a group. They had all gone through much, had matured, become different people. She wondered if she would still see some of the boys they had been in them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if there was any part of the girl she once was left inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the day, Aelin made sure that the house was in order. They hadn’t had any time to mess it up, but the cleaning and tidying helped keep her mind off her nerves. Seeing Rowan again… well, she wasn’t quite sure what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandra went to the store to get a couple good bottles of wine, Aedion helped Elide in the kitchen as she prepared dinner, leaving Aelin to set the table. Her mother had always been good at making place settings. She wished she had passed some of those skills off to her. Some part of Aelin knew no one would care how the napkins were folded but… she was stressing. She wanted everything to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wanted to do something right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had finished with the table, Aelin slipped upstairs to go change and try to make herself look presentable. Fleetfoot lounged on her bed as if she owned it while Aelin stood in front of her closet, critically examining her clothes. She wished there was a dresscode for having dinner with your ex who also happened to be the first man you ever loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin ended up going with a pair of nice jeans and a flowy wrap-top. Nice enough for guests, but not too much. She dabbed some concealer under her eyes to mask the dark circles that had found their way there after a night of fitful sleeping, swept some mascara on her lashes, and sprayed some dry shampoo in her hair, hoping to give the short locks a bit more volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin studied herself in the mirror, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her gaze caught on the ring that dangled around her neck, her heart clenching painfully as it always did when she saw it. She carefully tucked it into her shirt, not desiring any prying questions or pitying looks this evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She supposed this was good enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right on time too. Aelin heard the knock on the front door before it opened, followed by friendly cries of greeting. She supposed that meant it was time for her to head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleetfoot loyally followed Aelin as she descended the stairs, no doubt intrigued by the smell of cooking food and unfamiliar voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin spotted Aedion embracing Fenrys in the doorway, Lorcan had already slipped into the kitchen, giving Elide a rare smile. Rowan was chatting with Lysandra, putting a bottle of wine he had brought on the kitchen island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rare occasion when Rowan Whitethorn dressed up. Or, at least it had been in the past. Still, it didn’t stop her from appreciating the sight before her. He wore a dark green button down that brought out the color of his eyes, a pair of brown trousers, and it even appeared that he had put in some effort into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin’s breath caught in her throat Rowan looked towards her as she descended the last few of the stairs, practically feeling the air between them grow taut. She managed a tight smile, which Rowan returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is,” Fenrys called once he spotted her, quickly closing the distance between them and sweeping her into a quick hug. “Thought you were hiding from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I love to make an entrance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, no one can deny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin gave a short laugh as she detangled herself from Fenrys, turning only to be faced with Rowan Whitethorn once again. Their eyes caught, both of them freezing in place, unsure of how to greet one another. Aelin decided to bite the bullet, offering what she hoped appeared to be a friendly and natural smile, opening up her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Ace,” Rowan said, giving her a quick hug, the old nickname falling so easily from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hug was inherently a bit uncomfortable, there was no avoiding that. There was no way to have a natural feeling hug with an ex you hadn’t seen in six years. Still, there was something about that pine and snow scent of his that was comforting, that brought her back to that summer so many years ago. It reminded her of being younger, of being lighter… but it was only a memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you guys want a drink?” Aelin asked, straightening her shirt though it really didn’t need it. She didn’t wait for either of them to respond, striding into the kitchen towards where they stored their wine glasses. She hoped it didn’t look too much like she was running away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cocktailed for a bit while Elide finished up in the kitchen, doing a quick catch up about what everyone had been up to in the last six years. Lorcan had been working as a paramedic for the past couple of years. Aelin wasn’t surprised to hear that Rowan and Fenrys had successfully made it through law school and were currently working at the same practice. The boys (she supposed she shouldn’t be referring to them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore, they were technically men now. It was just hard to stop) congratulated Aedion and Lysandra about their marriage. Elide shared her recent promotion to vice principal at the school she had been working at for the past few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Galathynius?” Lorcan asked, nearly politely. It was something Aelin had once noticed only Elide could get out of him. It seemed that still stood. “You’re running your family’s company now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin nodded, swirling her wine in her glass. “Yeah. For about two years now, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw it in their eyes that they had heard about the passing on her parents in one way or another, but this dinner wasn’t the time nor place to bring up such heartbreak. At least, there was no pity. For that, she would be thankful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin was just about drooling by the time dinner was finally ready. The savory scents wafting from the kitchen had been enough to drive her crazy with hunger. Aelin grabbed the wine while the others helped bring the plates towards the dining table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled into her seat, Fenrys snagging the one on her left while Lysandra took the one on her right. Aelin glanced up from refilling her wine, finding that Rowan had ended up in the seat straight across from her. Once again, they flashed one another tight smiles. She would probably kill for an easy way to diffuse the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner, at least, went by easily with minimal awkwardness. There was clearly some rust in the inner workings of their dynamic at the beginning, but the more they spoke, the more alcohol they consumed, the easier it became. Aelin got flashes of six years ago, when they had all been kids without a care in the world. So many fond memories played in the corners of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elide had outdone herself with the food and every single person at the table cleared their plates. Aelin offered to grab desert, bringing over a store-bought cake and cutting slices for everyone. She handed out the plates, pausing when she stood beside Rowan. The plate in her hands only had the smallest slice of cake possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you still don’t like sweets,” Aelin murmured. “I won’t be offended if you don’t eat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan flashed a quick smile and shook his head. “I’m afraid I still haven’t gotten my sweet tooth yet. But I’ll try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out and took the plate from her hands. A peace offering of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, Aelin’s eyes flickered down to the ring finger on his left hand, finding it bare. Unmarried. Not that it mattered, of course. Just… good to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when they smiled at one another, it felt a little more natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan Whitethorn had worried about how the evening would go. Seeing a bunch of people he hadn’t been with in six years, one of which is an ex-girlfriend, could have gone a plethora of different ways. Luckily for all of them, it had gone smoothly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was long since finished, though they still cocktailed at the table. Many of them had faces flushed from laughter and drink as they reminisced about the first summer they had met, filling each other in on everything everyone had missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan studied Aelin perhaps a bit more than necessary, but his curiosity got the better of him. He never thought he would see Aelin again and yet… here she was again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was as lovely as he remembered, still had that razor-sharp humor that had instantly intrigued him all those years ago.There was a lot of that girl he had once fallen in love with that he could see within her now but… there was something different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin had always had this inferno that burned within her. It lit her up from the inside, from her stunning eyes, to her anger and her voice. He could always see that flame burning no matter where she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if it had been dimmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan couldn’t tell exactly what had happened, but there was a shift in her demeanor. He knew it had been a long time since he had seen her, but something told him that the change had nothing to do with maturity. She did well at playing the role, being sarcastic and charming when needed… but when she thought the attention wasn’t on her, she looked lost within herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a change that someone else wouldn’t notice but… Aelin had once whispered her soul to him in the quiet of the nights they spent together. They had once known each other through and through. Something had changed, that much was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But who was he to pry about that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys had just finished informing the table about his never-ending stream of relationships that didn’t workout, leading up to his last short-term boyfriend, which had ended a few weeks before they made the trip to Terrasen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Fen,” Aelon cooed, pinching his cheek playfully. “There’s someone out there for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys gave a bright laugh, shoving her hand away playfully. “Well, what about you, Aelin? How have you not been snatched up yet? I figured you would have been married by now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan felt as if there was no one on earth who didn’t experience the sudden and heavy shift in the air. The room quickly was smothered in silence, tension prickling at Rowan’s skin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, studying the faces at the table. Aedion, Elide, and Lysandra all had somber and tight faces, sitting stiff as boards in their seats. They looked nervously to one another before glancing at Aelin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan followed their gaze to the woman sitting across from him, finding her eyes glued on her plate, lips pressed together. He watched her throat bob as she swallowed hard, and Rowan knew that she was on the precipice of shattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could practically hear the heartbeats of everyone around him as Aelin dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin before tossing it onto her plate. She angled her face upwards, and the look in her eyes finally betrayed something that was broken inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I,” Aelin finally said, her voice cracking with emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another beat of silence before Aelin cleared her throat and pushed to her feet. “Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence followed her all the way from her trek across the dining room up the stairs, until they vaguely heard the sound of her door clicking shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrys’ dark eyes were wide as he looked from the top of the stairs back towards the table, glancing towards Aelin’s friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Fenrys asked worriedly, guilt flashing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aedion released a heavy sigh, resting his elbows on the table. Lysandra gave a comforting pat on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Fen it’s just…” Aedion ran a hand through his golden hair, voice low as he addressed the table. “It’s not really our story to tell but… Aelin’s fiancé died unexpectedly a little less than a year ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it all made sense. Rowan had wondered what had caused that change in Aelin, and now it was more than clear. Heartbreak. Pure, unadulterated heartbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, he hadn’t even known she had been engaged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan had recently gone through his own share of heartbreak, but his wasn’t the same as this. Lyria had left him on her own accord. Aelin’s fiancé, whatever his name was, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>died. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rowan couldn’t imagine the sorrow such a loss could bring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods,” Fenrys croaked, dragging a hand down his face. “I had no idea. I mean, I could have swore I saw an engagement photo on her Instagram like, a year ago but then there was just… silence and when I went back to check, the picture wasn’t there anymore. Gods, I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aelin knows that you guys were uninformed,” Elide added, fiddling with the charm on her necklace. “She won’t hold it against you. It’s just a tender spot for her still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s why we took the trip out here,” Lysandra explained. “To give her some time to properly grieve instead of just working herself to the bone so she doesn’t have to think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan sat quietly, trying to process all that he had just learned. He knew Aelin must be hurting, but knew better than to pity her. She would hate him for that. Or, at least, she would have six years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much he had missed in her life, a life he once wanted nothing more than to become a permanent part of. Maybe he should have tried harder to keep in contact with her, even though every text and letter had been a painful reminding of how far they were away from one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of if they were in a relationship or not, he could have still been her friend. For Aelin’s sake, if anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time around, he wouldn’t make the same mistake again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>new chap! hope everyone enjoys. as always, id love to hear what yall think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Six Years Ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aelin awoke the next morning to a text message awaiting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her beam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her phone from the charger, sweeping her sleep-messed hair from her face and rolling onto her back in her bed. The late morning sunlight was streaming through her gauzy curtains, gilding every corner of her familiar room. She would have taken more time to appreciate the sight if her attention wasn’t pinned on the tiny notification on her screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A text from Rowan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for having us over last night, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the message read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had a lot of fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin knew that the short text shouldn’t be making her feel as giddy as it did, but she was still unable to wipe the stupid smile off her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Rowan had exchanged numbers last night while lounging around the fire. She had hoped he would text her soon. It seemed one of the gods had been listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin bit her lip, thumbs hovering over her keyboard, trying to think of something to say back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You guys are welcome over anytime. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sent, before adding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had a lot of fun too :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back up at his message again, seeing the time tag. Good gods, it was from 7:46 am. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May I inquire as to what awoke you at such a gods-awful hour? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aelin sent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut off her screen and rolled out of bed, padding towards the bathroom and flicking on the light. She groaned as she saw how messy her hair had become during the night, snatching a scrunchy off the bathroom counter and throwing her tresses into a messy bun. Just as she finished, her phone chimed. Another message from Rowan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m an early riser. I’m assuming you just woke up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin smiled softly, typing out her response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t get out of bed before double digits unless it’s a really good reason. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin brushed her teeth and went through her skin care routine before heading downstairs. Judging by the noise, or lack thereof, Aedion and Lysandra were still asleep. There was soft music coming from Elide’s room, meaning she was probably reading and relaxing. Luckily for Aelin, Elide had already brewed some coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin poured herself a mug and migrated towards the porch, curling herself on the couch and glancing back at her phone once more, finding another message from Rowan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds like a productive method. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rowan had sent. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It has yet to fail me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aelin squinted at the text she sent. She didn’t know if it gave Rowan enough to go off of, but she wasn’t ready to stop talking to him yet, so her thumbs got back to work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You working on that crooked fence again today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His response came far faster than she expected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yea. Already been at it for an hour.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin nervously bit at her bottom lip before sending, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You want company?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thirty seconds it took Rowan to respond felt like an eternity, but the painful wait was worth it once she read what he had sent back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s yours, absolutely :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin lowered her phone, hiding her wide, stupid grin in her hands and laughing. She chugged the rest of her coffee before springing to her feet and rushing to the kitchen to put her mug in the dishwasher before running up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She changed out of her pajamas, slipping into a loose tank top that bore Orynth University across the chest and her most flattering leggings. A quick layer of mascara and tossing her hair into a ponytail later, and Aelin deemed herself ready to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swept by the kitchen and grabbed two cokes before venturing outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The late morning sun felt warm and heavenly against her face as she strode across the fresh grass. She could practically already feel the new freckles popping up over her cheeks and nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spotted Rowan kneeling in the grass, digging a hole into the soil for what she assumed was one of the posts. The warm afternoon sun brought along a gleam of sweat that shone on his brow, leading him to lift the hem of his shirt to wipe it off, giving Aelin a tantalizing glance at the strong planes of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she was staring, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan noticed her as soon as he lowered his shirt, eyes lighting up and flashing her a crooked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself.” Aelin came to a stop before him, holding out one of the bottles of soda. “I brought refreshments. Figured you’re working so hard you deserved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan’s grin grew, taking the soda. “Thank you.” He unscrewed the cap, the carbonation hissing out. Aelin did the same, watching as he held his drink up. “Cheers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin took a long sip of the refreshing, bubbling drink, holding Rowan’s gaze the entire time. She hoped the cool drink would help tame her burning cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Aelin said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “How can I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan assured him again that she didn’t need to help if she didn’t want to. But, Aelin truly didn’t mind. She enjoyed staying busy, and this was her first summer in four years that she didn’t have any responsibilities to keep her occupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Aelin insisted was that she wouldn’t be doing any of the heavy lifting. Instead, she perched herself on a sturdy bit of fence Rowan had built earlier, handing him tools and screws and nails when he needed. They chatted over the radio he had playing, expanding on the knowledge they had accumulated about one another the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan told her about his family back in Doranelle. They learned they were both only children who grew up close with their cousins. Although Aelin’s family was small, Rowan’s was expansive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thoroughly enjoyed watching Rowan work, seeing the strength in his arms and shoulders and he hauled the wood and put it into position. He must have been aware of her appreciative glances, sending her tiny smiles now and again that made her stomach flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they took a break, sitting against the fence, close enough that their thighs were pressed against one another’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how long have you been coming here?” Rowan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I can remember,” Aelin said, picking at the grass and sprinkling it over Rowan’s jeans. “There are family photos of me as a baby here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. So you know this place like the back of your hand, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essentially.” Aelin glanced at the man at her side. “I can show you some of my favorite spots, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan gave her a broad grin, glancing back at the fence once more and nodding. “I think we’ve done enough for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two posts is enough for a day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For today it is. We have the rest of the summer to do the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. You’re not getting out of this now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin laughed and bumped his shoulder with her own before pushing to her feet. Rowan followed suit as she brushed off her leggings, looking at her expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Rowan said. “Where do we start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin began the tour by bringing Rowan to the property line, right on the edge of the Oakwald, easily finding the entrance to the forest path she had walked thousands of times in her life. When they were younger, she and Aedion used to love exploring the woods, building forts and having adventures, searching for the Lord of the North. As she got older, the forest became a quiet escape. A beautiful place to find solace and connect with nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful out here,” Rowan commented, glancing up at the sunlight dappled canopy. “This forest is unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The woods are lovely, dark and deep,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aelin murmured mindlessly, reciting one of the poems she had studied in her last semester of school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s just a line from a Frost poem. Reminds me of the Oakwald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like poetry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like all words. Poetry, books, music…” she shrugged. “I don’t discriminate. But we did a unit on Frost’s poetry before I graduated. He wrote some wonderful stuff. I brought a book of his work with me this summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan’s head cocked to the side. “What’s the rest of the poem? The one you just said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I have promises to keep. And miles to go before I sleep. And miles to go before I sleep.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same line is repeated. Is there a reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin waved a casual hand through the air. “Poetry is terribly subjective. I always thought it sounded… tired. The narrator has a bone-deep exhaustion, but he’s going to keep on going because he has to. He has no other choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan nodded seriously, listening to her every word. “That’s… sad, but beautiful. Maybe you could show me some other poems you like… after you finish showing me the forest, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin smiled and nodded. “It’s one of my favorite places in Terrasen.” She brushed her fingers over the bark of a towering tree. “The Oakwald is huge and even older than Terrasen itself… you have plenty of old forests in Doranelle too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do. But this feels… different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother used to tell me old stories about the Oakwald. That the trees moved and whispered, that the Little Folk used to run around the brush. I used to believe they were still out there. I looked for them all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan laughed. “We have stories like that back in Doranelle too, but they were less fantastical and more warnings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the Skinwalkers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows flickered upwards. “Yeah. How’d you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother was from Wendlyn. She knew all the lore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin stopped on the edge of a small clearing, in the center of which grew an ancient, twisting oak tree. It was massive, with thick, sturdy branches that Aelin had climbed hundreds of times with Aedion. Or, by herself if she just needed a moment or two of silence. An old tire swing swung from one of the low-hanging branches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was my favorite climbing tree,” Aelin explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan’s eyes swept from the base of the trunk to the very top of the tree. “How far up did you make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as the branches could support me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always like to push boundaries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Somehow, that doesn’t quite surprise me.” He strolled around the clearing, stopping before the tire swing and testing the strength of the rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad put this up for me when I was younger,” Aelin explained, coming to Rowan’s side and resting her weight on the tire, swaying back and forth. “I loved it. He used to push me so high I felt like I was flying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan looked from her, to the swing, and then back again. “Sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit in the swing. I’ll push you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin snorted. “You’re so corny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin opened her mouth, but shut it abruptly. She didn’t want to say no. So, she carefully sat herself in the tire swing, feeling her heart hammer in her chest as Rowan came behind her. Goosebumps threatened to take over her flesh when she felt the brush of his hands against her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Rowan asked, leaning close enough that his breath ghosted across the shell of her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t disappoint me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan gave a bark of laughter before he began, giving a mighty push that sent her soaring. Aelin had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be weightless for a few moments, to feel the wind whipping through her hair. In her tween years, Aelin had deemed herself too mature for swings. Her pride had made her foolish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin laughed and whooped as she swung higher and higher, hearing Rowan’s own chuckles behind her the entire time. It was fun while it lasted, but eventually, she had to come down from the high, dragging her heels into the ground to stop. She twirled around in the swing until she could look Rowan in the eye again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped it would be.” There was a brightness in Rowan’s eyes that made her stomach flutter. “You have a beautiful smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin flushed in earnest, feeling her cheeks burn, and dipped her face in the hopes of saving some shred of her dignity. She tucked a few strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear. “Thank you, Rowan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin showed Rowan a few more spots she loved: a pretty little creek, the lake, an old fort that she and Aedion had built years ago that was mostly ruins now. She had thoroughly enjoyed every second she spent with Rowan. She didn’t really want the day to end, but the sun was setting and they had been out all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped out from the gloom of the Oakwald into the late afternoon sun, Aelin’s home sitting primly in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are these?” Rowan asked, walking over to a patch of red growing on the edge of the forest and squatting low to get a better look at them. “I’ve never seen these flowers before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are Kingsflame,” Aelin explained, lowering herself beside him and looking at the bright red blooms. “They’re a wildflower native to Terrasen. My favorites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kingsflame…” Rowan murmured, as if testing the name on his tongue. He reached out, plucking the prettiest bloom from the soil and holding it out for her. He tucked it behind Aelin’s ear, his calloused fingertips brushing along her cheek. “It fits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin bit her lip, but couldn’t stop the smile that blossomed across her face. “Thank you, Rowan.” Before she could think twice about it, Aelin leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against Rowan’s jaw. “I should probably head back soon. I think Lysandra’s cooking tonight. I suppose I’ll see you again soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about tomorrow?” Rowan said just quick enough that he couldn’t hide his blatant eagerness. “You know, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Aelin nodded. “Tomorrow then. Maybe we can go on a real hike. Pack some snacks. Make a day out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan gave a crooked smile. “I’d like that. I’d really like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Aelin said, pushing to her feet, Rowan following suit. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he looked at her made that stupid flutter come back to her chest, but Aelin never wanted him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it, Aelin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aelin Galathynius had a troubled night of sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a bit embarrassed about how she had left the dinner party the night before, but she didn’t want to ruin the evening by breaking down into uncontrollable sobs in front of everyone. She liked to think that she at least spared them that awkwardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin knew that her friends had explained her loss to the guys next door. They had eventually dared to come up to her room after the guests had left, ensuring she wasn’t having a full-on mental breakdown. She assured them all that she was fine, that Fenrys’ comment, as well-intentioned as it had been, had still struck a still-healing wound. Her friends understood, telling her to let them know if she needed anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin tried her best to fall asleep that night, even letting Fleetfoot crawl into the bed and cuddle with her. But, her efforts were for naught. She tossed and turned, head filled with too many memories all vying her for attention. Thoughts of Sam and their ill-fated engagement, her heartache at losing him. Images of Sam tangled with memories from six years ago, of her relationship with Rowan, spending hours upon hours holed up in this little room, falling in love and yet never admitting to it… it was all too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin rose with the sun, getting herself ready and taking Fleetfoot for a walk around the property. It seemed even her hound was still a bit sleepy and had been excited to go back to the house and jump into Aelin’s covers once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends were awake making breakfast. She ate as much eggs and bacon as her stomach could handle, drank a cup of coffee, endured the tentative glances they cast her way when they thought she wasn’t looking. She eventually escaped back into her room, brushed her teeth, washed her face, changed into real clothes, pressed a kiss to Fleetfoot’s golden head, before breezing downstairs and announcing she was going for a short walk. She was out the backdoor before any of them could offer to accompany her. She preferred to be alone for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin always found a bit of solace when she entered the Oakwald. The quiet, ancient forest always had held a bit of her heart. Within it, she lost a sense of who she was. But in the best way. No responsibilities, no expectations just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground beneath her sneakers was as familiar as the blood that pumped through her veins, as if it was part of her as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice. To get away for awhile. To lose herself in the sounds of the forest. Here, she was alone. And she loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin studied the forest as she wandered, keeping an eye out for anything of interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely noticed where her feet had taken her until she glanced up and found herself in a familiar clearing. A massive oak, and an old tire swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bittersweet ache in her heart at the memories, but she tried her best to keep them at bay. She eyed the old, fraying rope warily, leaning some weight on it to see if it would hold her. When the rope didn’t immediately snap under her, she deemed it a good sign. Aelin lowered herself into the tire slowly, hearing the branch groan slightly. It had likely been quite a few years since it had held any weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin used her heels to sway slightly in the swing, letting the steady movements lull her into a certain calmness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered what this trip would be like if Sam was here with her. She would have been happier, lighter. She would have loved showing him the places she had adored in her youth. She regretted that she was never able to share this place with him. He would have loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp tore from her throat at the sound of a snapping branch, whirling her head towards the sound and finding a clearly-male form standing there. Her heart calmed itself as she recognized Rowan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods,” Aelin said with a breathy laugh. “You startled me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Rowan said, giving her a tight, apologetic smile. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… alright. I was just lost in my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lull of silence, leading to Aelin ducking her head down and staring intently at her shoes. She suddenly felt very child-like, a bit self-conscious if she were being honest. She was embarrassed about the way she had run out the night before and felt nearly naked under Rowan’s knowing gaze. And not in a good way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin refused to look up. If she saw pity in his eyes, there was no telling how she would react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard rather than saw Rowan shift his weight. He cleared his throat. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin sighed and finally faced him. “I’m okay, Rowan. And we don’t have to do this. I don’t think I can survive any more pity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not pity it’s just…” he trailed off with a shake of his head. “Fen is sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has nothing to be sorry about.” Aelin stood from the swing, picking a few dead leaves off her pants. “He didn’t know. I don’t blame him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there and looked anywhere but at each other. Rowan rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the canopy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still as beautiful as I remember,” he said. “The forest, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin nodded, the words coming to her lips before she could think twice about it, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The woods are lovely, dark and deep.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I have promises to keep,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rowan continued for her. He must have remembered from all those years ago, when they had lounged together while Aelin read her favorite poems aloud and explained all her favorite lines. She hadn’t been able to find that poetry book for years, lost in time. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And miles to go before I sleep.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She released a long breath, shoulders caving in at the heaviness that had been weighing on her for the past ten months. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And miles to go before I sleep.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Aelin found herself relating with the narrator. That deep exhaustion had been wrapped around her bones since she had lost Sam, refusing to relent. There had been days when getting out of bed had felt like the most difficult task she had ever faced, when a sort of tiredness that no amount of sleep nor coffee could defeat had taken over her. There had been times when giving up had seemed such an attractive offer but… she knew that Sam would have never wanted that. So she wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few feet between them could have been a million miles as far as Aelin as concerned. She just looked at Rowan, and Rowan just looked at her, fighting to come up with words to make everything right. Aelin wasn’t sure there were enough words in the common tongue to fix everything that had been broken between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin rubbed at the back of her neck. “I suppose I should be heading back now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eager to not spend another moment in this situation, Aelin turned heel immediately, not bothering to wait for a response from Rowan. Yet, she barely made it one step before a hand banded around her upper arm and stopped her in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Rowan asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin turned, eyes skipping down to the hand around her arms before glancing up at his face. He clenched his jaw. A rare sign of nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something to show you,” he continued. “If you’ll let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin hesitated for a moment. It was clear what this was: a peace offering. Maybe even an attempt to say sorry. About last night or… about many other things. She debated on whether or not to accept it. Last time she had allowed Rowan Whitethorn to get too close to her heart, he had shattered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she supposed that was a foolish notion to hold on to. They weren’t kids anymore. Things were different now… maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be different now, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Aelin banished her inhibitions and blew out a long breath before nodding. “Alright then. Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan seemed for a moment equal parts confused and relieved that Aelin had agreed. He nodded his head towards his right. “This way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in a relative silence, their feet crunching over dead leaves and branches. Aelin kept on casting brief glances at Rowan when he wasn’t looking, and she was fairly certain he was doing the same to her. Almost as if they were sizing one another up. They hadn’t spent this much time alone since their reunion. The dynamic was strange and they were still trying to figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s right up here,” Rowan said at length, motioning towards a gap in the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin bobbed her chin, following him as he stepped over the underbrush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her sat the largest patch of Kingsflame she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright red flowers stood out starkly against the gloom of the woods. A few beams of light cut from the treetops, as if Mala herself wanted Aelin to see it. It stretched over a small clearing, filling the air with its sweet scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Rowan,” Aelin breathed. “It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kingsflame are your favorites, if I remember correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin slowly strolled around the perimeter of the blossoms. It brought back an onslaught of memories: Rowan picking her a Kingsflame six years ago that she had pressed in one of her books still tucked away on her shelf at the estate, Sam bringing her a bouquet of Kingsflame on their first date… it took all of Aelin’s concentration to keep the tears at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for showing me this, Rowan,” Aelin said, urging some strength into her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're very welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin glanced at him over her right shoulder, only to find that he was already looking at her. She recognized the gleam in his green eyes, knew that there was something on his mind that he wished to share. She raised a quizzical brow, as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan loosed a heavy sigh and took a step closer, a rare sort of vulnerability on his face. There was a beat of silence in which they simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>at one another before he dared to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Aelin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already told you there’s no need to apologize for last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not for last night,” Rowan sighed. “For… before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was terribly vague, but Aelin knew well-enough what he spoke of. Six years ago. Leaving one another, promising to keep in touch and yet becoming strangers to each other nonetheless. It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> going from talking to him everyday, spilling every secret she held in her soul, to having no idea what he was doing day by day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Aelin smally, looking down towards her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I should have done more,” he continued. “Tried harder. To talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blame is not only on you.” Aelin shrugged. “I could have tried harder too. It was just… it hurt, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… yes, I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another lull of silence, as if the memories of the loss of one another brought back the pain once again. The phantom twangs in her heart were nothing close to how it had felt all those years ago. Nor was it even close to the agony of losing Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a mess of things last time, Ace,” Rowan continued. It nearly startled Aelin hearing the nickname roll off his tongue again. “I should have fought harder to still be there for you. To be your friend. Gods, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>about your life now. And I wasn’t available when you might have needed me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin opened her mouth to argue that it wasn’t his fault once more, but before she could get a single utterance out, he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do better this time. I want to be your friend again…” his eyes were wary, but hopefully. “If you’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelin certainly hadn’t been expecting this. She hadn’t seen Rowan again and had felt anything other than a vague awkwardness. Part of her had planned to avoid him as much as she could over the course of the summer but now… with the offer of friendship dangling before her… Aelin had forgotten how much she had missed her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she smiled, reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. “I’d like that, Rowan. I’d like that a lot.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>new chap!! lemme know what yall think!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new story! you can find me on tumblr @sassyhobbits!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>